ed_edd_n_eddy_the_ultimate_edchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy meets the Penguins of Madagascar
Ed, Edd n Eddy meets The Penguins of Madagascar is a action comedy film based on the Dreamworks Animation spin off, The Penguins of Madagascar. It is the third instalment of the 'Beginnings' Saga of Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Ultimate Ed-Chronicles and is produced by B-Master Animation and Movieman Productions. It is also distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and 20th Century Fox. The film is written and directed by Marcus Gibson while the film is produced and executive produced by Gibson and Andrew St. Germain. The film was released on November 1, 2015. Plot Some years ago, At the Muzeul de Arta Moderna Bucurestithe, head of the Albanian Mafia, Goran Vata, delivers ingredients to create a serum to a mysterious hooded figure, who plans to use it send a message: “Never deal with someone who has a dire hatred on penguins.” Meanwhile in the glorious future, which is Present day, the Eds, Sora, Donald, and Goofy leave a circus with Donald and Goofy’s old penguin friends, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, to celebrate Private’s birthday by breaking into Fort Knox in order to treat him to a discontinued snack called “Cheezy Dibbles” in the vending machine of their break room. Despite this, Private begins to feel out of place with the team, as he is described as being the “secretary/mascot”. Suddenly, they are all abducted by the machine and sent to Venice, Italy by Dr. Octavius Brine, a renowned geneticist, and his partner, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who was also the Eds’ substitute science teacher at Peach Creek Elementary but was fired for trying to blow up the school. The former removes his human disguise and reveals he is actually an octopus named Dave, who has grown resentful of penguins after he had been shunned from every zoo in the world because of cute penguins. Rico swallows Dave’s collection of snowglobes along with a canister of a green substance called the Medusa Serum before the team escapes, along with Fflewddur Flam who got captured too. After the timely arrival of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Taran, Eilonwy, and the Expendables, the heroes are then chased through the canals and streets of Venice by Dave’s octopus henchmen while the Expendables are pursued by Doofenshmirtz. When they are all cornered, they are rescued by a group of animals from an Arctic elite undercover interspecies task force agency called “The North Wind” consisting of their leader, a gray wolf whose name is Classified, (Skipper mistakenly refers to him as “Classified” throughout the entire film) a harp seal demolitionist named Short Fuse, a polar bear named Corporal, and an intelligent snowy owl named Eva with whom Kowalski is instantly smitten, and its manager, much to his chagrin, Ross’ arch-rvial, Trench Mauser. Their mission is to help animals who can’t help themselves. At their hideout, the team meet Mr. Church, the very man who hired the Expendables to kill the Horned King, and who expresses his disappointment in how his team of mercenaries were made a laughing stock by the Eds and their friends’ “silly little antics.” The communication systems are hacked by Dave, who reveals that he and Doofenshmirtz have an enormous supply of the Medusa Serum and that they intend to capture the penguins out of every zoo he was kicked out of. Not wanting the Eds and their friends’ help, Classified darts the group and sends them to their most remote base (which happens to be on Madagascar), against Ross’ judgement. But the team (except Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur who got sent on a separate plane) awaken mid-flight and crash land in the Sahara Desert before making their way to Shanghai, which they mistake for Dublin, Ireland. Discovering Dave’s next target in Shanghai using Dave’s snowglobe collection, the heroes ship themselves to their current location and make their way to the zoo. Disguising himself as a mermaid-tailed penguin (a tourist attraction) to distract Dave from his real target, Private himself is captured along with the Shanghai penguins after the North Wind and Expendables arrive to put a stop to Dave’s plan. The Penguins take the North Wind’s high-tech plane to give chase after Sora and his friends stow-away on Dave’s submarine, but accidentally self-destruct the machine and are rescued by the Eds, the Turtles, the Expendables and the North Wind. The team manage to track Private to an island though, using a device planted on him when Classified darted them before planting them in a flight to Madagascar. Meanwhile, on the island, Dave and Doofenshmirtz demonstrate their way to genetically mutate the penguins into hideous monsters as an effort to make humans disgusted by them as revenge. It also turns out Taran, Eilonwy and Fflewddur have been captured too. Sora, Donald and Goofy try to rescue Private, but are stopped by Dave and Doofenshmirtz’s human bodyguard, Dan Paine. Skipper and Classified argue on the best means to rescue the captives and stop Dave, settling on Classified’s plan of a frontal assault and Skipper agrees to act as a diversion, which involves the penguins, the Eds, and the Turtles perform a polka dance, and lure the cheering octopus away. The North Wind and Expendables manage to corner Dave in his lair only to be captured by his henchmen as well as the rest of the team. Dave and Doofenshmirtz demonstrate their mutation ray at full power on Private, Sora, Donald and Goofy, apparently disintegrating them with the beam, but unbeknownst to everyone they escape at the last minute by using a paper clip Private swallowed earlier. Private, Sora and his friends rescue the Eds, the Turtles, the Expendables, Taran and his friends, and the North Wind. The Expendables and North Wind want to regroup due to lack of equipment, but Private and the team, not wanting to leave anyone behind go to stop Dave and Doofenshmirtz. As the villains’ submarine docks at New York with the promise of returning the penguins he found to the zoo, they turn the ray on the rest of the penguins, mutating them all into hideous monsters. The city erupts into chaos as the brainwashed, mutated penguins run amok on the terrified human crowd, which results in them calling the exterminators to round the mutant penguins up. Private, the Eds, Turtles, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Taran and his friends are cornered by Dan Paine and the octopus minions, but are rescued by the Expendables, who have a change of heart after remembering their friendship with the Eds and the others is what makes their team better than the North Wind’s. While the Expendables and the Turtles fight off the henchmen, the rest of the team manage to get the ray out in the open. Getting the senses back into Skipper, Kowalski and Rico, cute Private decides to connect himself into the ray to return them to normal. But the remote to the ray’s batteries go dead, so Rico is sent to fetch new ones, while the Eds and their friends, as well as the North Wind, fend off Dave and Doofenshmirtz’s minions. But even after the batteries are delivered, Dave arrives and chucks the heroes into the exterminator trucks. Luckily, Skipper fires a Cheezy Dibble at the remote, firing the ray, and turning all the penguins back to normal in one huge blast. Private is left mutated from the machine while the rest of the penguins are restored to normal. Despite his strange new look, the Penguins show their gratitude and new-found respect for Private. Dave (who was caught in the blast) has been turned into a pipsqueak version of himself and is trapped in a snow globe where he is admired by a little girl, and according to Edd and Mr. Church, has a change of heart now that he is finally loved. Doofenshmirtz, meanwhile, disappeared mysteriously, possibly fleeing during the blast. The North Wind finally see the Penguins as equals. Even Mr. Church shows a newfound respect for the Eds and their team and makes them all agents, granting them anything they want. The Eds recruit the North Wind to join their army against the Decepticons, and are given their own jet packs (in addition to Kowalski getting a kiss from Eva), and they then fly off above the clouds looking for their next adventure. The heroes then return to the circus and plug mouse lemur Mort into the ray and use him to revert Private back to normal. Mort does not appear to show any side effects from the ray until he manages to swallow the ring-tailed lemur, King Julien, whole, much to King Julien’s delight. In the post-credits scene, at a Mysterious Tower, the sorcerer, Yen Sid, senses trouble approaching. Characters * Matt Hill as Ed, the lovable, astoundingly strong doofus who serves as the muscle of the Eds, three boys from Peach Creek. Ed has a number of odd obsessions, including sci-fi and horror movies and comics, chickens, buttered toast, and gravy. An overdose of b-movies and comic books has apparently loosened his grip on reality, making him both spacey and easily-swayed. * Sam Vincent as Edd, mostly referred to as Double D, the smartest kid in the neighborhood of Peach Creek, and the brains of the Eds. Neat and morally upright to the point of annoyance, Edd is the oft-unheeded voice of reason in Eddy’s schemes. Wears a stocking cap that he is never seen without. * Tony Sampson as Eddy is the self-styled leader of the Eds, whose height seems to be inversely proportional to his ego. Pursues his schemes with a determination that borders on stubbornness, and which would be admirable if he wasn’t such a penny-pinching weasel most of the time. * Haley Joel Ostment as Sora, a bright and spirited boy from Destiny Islands, and is in possession of a peculiar weapon called the Keyblade. As a hero chosen to battle the forces of evil, Sora embarks on a quest to save all worlds from evil. He is accompanied by Donald and Goofy. They became friends with the Eds before the events of “Rise of Maleficent.” Like the Eds, Sora and his friends try to gain respect from their peers but due to his age and association with misfits, it doesn’t help either of them. * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, a fiery-tempered court magician of Disney Castle. He and Goofy joined with Sora to help him save the worlds and became one of his closest friends. He even befriended the Eds, even though he comes in conflict with the equally hot-tempered Eddy. * Bill Farmer as Goofy, the mild-mannered yet loyal Captain of the Royal Knights at King Mickey’s court at Disney Castle. He and Donald joined up with Sora to help him save the worlds and became one of his closest friends Trivia *This is the first crossover to have B-Master Productions to co-produced the film before it changed its name to B-Master Animation. *The music will be from Lorne Balfe and Brian Tyler while the additional music will be from Patric Caird and John Powell. Category:Films Category:The Beginnings Saga